battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Great Destroyer
Write the text of your article here! Final Cutscene I really am confused by the cinematic conclusion to the Campaign, the one in which Dima is narrating. Who is the man holding the handgun, seated at the table? And who knocks on the door (if it's relevant)? Why? Anyone have any knowledge or theories to enlighten me with? Cool fool 20:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) The man is Dima, the one holding the gun. And the person at the door maybe Blackburn . -Maybe he tracked down Dima, to thank him for helping. For trying to stop the attacks-. Marine One 23:52, November 1, 2011 (UTC) The man is Dima, yes. As for the knock at the door, I am not sure. I think it's the Russian army. Keep in mind that Dima is basically AWOL... Just a guess. SovietSquidCCCP 04:53, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Dima is'nt AWOL, he probably got a medal because he dying because he tried to stop the bombs, and was probably ordered by the Russian government to recover the nukes. so not AWOL ...Do you know what AWOL means? Marine One 22:49, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :He caused a war between the US and Russia, how in the world would he get a medal for that?? As I said below, common sense, dude. If he wasn't AWOL, he'd be condemned to death in military court for direct contribution for the accomplishment of a crime against peace, which is a war crime that is heavily multiplied if done by military personnel. He sworn to protect Russia, and a war broke loose because of him. Common sense dude, do you know it? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 23:58, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :He didnt cause it, Solomon probably got the nukes from the black market or stole them from a Russian Armory or something, Dima and the other two were probably part of a task force to recover the Nukes, cause if word got out that a Russian stole 3 nukes (probably ex-military, so he knew where to find the nukes) had 3 nuclear bombs, you would try and hide it and do the best you can to recover it. And when the Americans and the Russian Paratroopers were shooting and killing each other " IT WAS NOT WAR" cause it says you can return fire if fired upon, cause the russians were trying to get to the Kaffarov before the Americans, cause if Kaffarov told the Americans that Solomon was the bad guy and had the bombs. 1 of two things would have happend :1.They dont believe him because he(Solomon) WAS a CIA asset. and say Russia(government) was starting a war. :2.They belive him and US and Russia try to work together to find Solomon, but Russia looks bad because one of there soldiers went bad and stole there bombs. Marine One 19:13, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :And what happend between Rock and Hard place and The Great Destroyer? Because you would something is gonna happend after the United States government finds out nearly a platoon group of Marines are all gone because the Russians tried to cover up their mess. Marine One 19:46, February 18, 2012 (UTC) useless patriots/civilians So when your fighting Solomon on the streets of New York and getting beat to death, and your surrounded by over 30 people you would think that the people would go "HEY!! That guys in a United States Military uniform, and his getting the crap beat out that guy and the other guy shot an another uniform man! Lets go and help him!!! and then pople would come and beat the guy up and help Blackburn/uniformed person. But NNNNOOOOO!!!!!!! they all stare and watch and stare.. INTERNET five hours later "Guy kills soldier and fights another soldier, guy dies, soldier lives! 25,00 views...useless people Marine One 22:48, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Solomon had a god-damn gun, what if he defeated Blackburn? What were the odds that 30 of a city with bloody 18 million population would be trained to take down Solomon? If you helped the wrong guy, you'd get shot. So why not simply back off and stay as eye-witnesses when law enforcements come in. I mean, I'm trained for self-defense, but if I wasn't I'd do the exact same thing, and I believe you wouldn't attack a dude with a gun that 'did' kill a US Marine, unless you lack 'a lot' of sense. Patriots or not, that's just dumb; not everyone is trained to fight, ya know..... Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk'']]) [ ] 23:58, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :I knoew for certain that I would run and hide! Deniedoperative 06:26, February 16, 2012 (UTC) : True, just stay away , so you dont get hurt or shot. Thats smart. Best thing you could do. But as you stay and watch as the two fight, what if one goes for the gun, gun goes off and kills you while "staying away". But im sure at least 1 out of 30 people must know some kind of self defense, karate, or gun-use, not even a cop was there on patrol, but if you have several people gangup on one person and go for the gun first while others hold him back you have a chance Marine One 19:02, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Not when there's a nuke sitting less than thirty feet from where they're fighting which could've gone off at any time the on-lookers decided to barge in, what if one of them grabbed it to use it as a weapon and triggered the detonation? For a fictional story purpose, it makes sense to not have them help, Blackburn survived a building falling less than twenty feet away from him during an earthquake, being attacked by a rat, an RPG round hitting a bus while he was inside it, an RPG hitting another vehicle he was inside, an RPG hitting a flammable gas truck within pissing distance of him, jumping out a two story window, jumping onto a moving train and getting bounced around, getting grazed by a .44 magnum, and being in a car crash which would've killed him had it not been a video game, now i can't speak for everyone, but i honestly wouldn't find a game where the main character can go through all that punishment, but in the end has to be saved by a high school janitor who knows judo.Kornflakes89 19:52, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Trivia "Blackburn smacked Solomon with the brick three times: the first one for Jonathan Miller, the second one for Dimitri Mayakovsky and the third time for David Montes." As neat of a thought that is is it actually true?Hello Losers (talk) 19:51, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Good point, it seems like indirect symbolism, but you are right, there is no way to determine if it is trivial or not. Removing. '' PLR Soldier '' 22:26, October 15, 2012 (UTC)